


A Drabble #2

by Sydders09



Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [9]
Category: Cowboy Bebop (Anime)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sydders09/pseuds/Sydders09
Summary: A sweet moment between Spike and Vida (OC).
Relationships: Spike Spiegel/Original Female Character
Series: Cowboy Bebop (Spike Spiegel) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Drabble #2

A lack of bounties meant a lack of things to do and a lack of money. Food had a knack for disappearing fast and the energy to do anything was hard to find. Without Ed and Ein, there was more food than usual, but with Spike and Jet around, it wouldn't last long.

Faye was gone, bored of sitting around. Vida didn't mind the time to rest and become a couch potato. Spike was in a similar boat as Vida while Jet was constantly searching for a new bounty while guiding the Bebop toward Mars. He hoped something would show up by the time they arrived on the red planet.

Vida lounged on the couch watching a bad thriller film that barely had her full attention. A low growl came from her stomach to which she rubbed to eliminate the hunger pains. Food would come soon enough and everything would be fine once more... she hoped.

Her eyes drifted over to Spike as he strolled into the living space with what looked to be a protein bar of sorts. "What's that?" she asked.

"Food."

"Where'd you get it?"

"Jet has these stashed away for emergencies. Gave me one."

"Oh." Vida turned back to the TV, ignoring the way her stomach cramped.

With a thud, the bar landed on her chest that made her jump up. 

Spike smirked. "I ate mine. That's for you."

"Thanks, Spike."

As Vida unwrapped the snack, the taller hunter climbed onto the couch and rested his full body weight on Vida. She laughed when his head rested on her chest and his hair tickled her neck each time she turned her head to bite the protein bar.

A long sigh left him and his body relaxed. It made Vida's heart patter lovingly in her chest. Her favorite moments with Spike were the ones he initiated. She adored it when he cuddled with her because he wanted it. He claimed it wasn't a big deal and treated it as if it was nothing special. Vida knew better. Spike was a softy on the inside, a sucker for being sweet to her. Vida felt like Spike was the closet romantic between them both.

Vida finished her snack, tossing the wrapper onto the table before nuzzling her cheek against Spike's hair. She cradled his head in her arms and smiled at the feeling of his breath across her neck. Spike hummed as Vida's thumb rubbed the soft flesh of his cheek. She could have squealed over how cute he was acting, but she responded by squeezing his head closer to her for a moment. In turn, Spike wrapped his arms around her middle, laying his hand flat under.

Even though neither of them had said the big l-word yet, Vida could feel it in the way he held her, the way he let himself relax enough to fall asleep on her. She certainly loved him a lot and made sure her hold never faltered as he settled into his dreams.


End file.
